Dearly Beloved
by Echo Inks
Summary: Dearly Beloved is fanfiction that takes place after the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. It tells a story about the ever growing relationship between Jack and Sally and the heartfelt moments and events that take place in their life. It shows the journey between Jack and Sally’s life including the up’s and down’s and maybe, you’ll see a few surprises too.
1. Atop The Hill

The couple looked deep into each other's eyes after they shared the tender moment with each other. Sally then snapped out of her entranced state and blushed a deep crimson red. Jack smiled at her flustered state.

"Sally, I couldn't thank you more for your help this Christmas night. I apologize for my ignorant behavior. I never realized that you would go as far as to get yourself in trouble like that. I'm so glad your safe but is there anyway I could make it up to you?" Jack held her hands and looked at her with his empty black eye sockets that almost seemed to glimmer with guilt. Sally's smile faded for a moment until she had bust out into a larger smile. Her eyes looked up at him with warmth and forgiveness.

"Jack, you have to make up nothing. As long as your here, I'll be fine." Sally replied. Her reply had consoled Jack when his worried face had rested. Sally then realized that she was with the pumpkin king but it wouldn't be for long.

She would eventually have to return to Dr. Finklestein and she knew he wouldn't be happy. Hopefully, he would cut her some slack and give her some more freedom since Jewel was created. But right now, she didn't care. She was with Jack and that was all that mattered to her.

Days had passed and she was eventually able to sneak out once in a while to see Jack. Sadly, Dr. Finklestein had become fed up with her actions and decided to lock her in for good. Sally was know bound with a ball and chain to her leg as punishment. But that didn't stop Jack from seeing her. The doctor eventually realized that they had been in a relationship, it wasn't too hard to tell with those two lovebirds so the doctor didn't mind. He did have high respect for the pumpkin king after all.

What he didn't expect was Jack to finally come to his wits and notice Sally's ever growing love for Jack. Despite the trouble those two caused for him, Dr. Finklestein was happy for the pumpkin king and his creation. As for the other citizens of Halloween Town it took a while for them to get used to the change. Most of the citizens were accepting but others had a difficult time. It was a while before Jack had confirmed the "rumors" of Jack and Sally's relationship. Sally was quite nervous of announcing it publicly but Jack was eager to show off his wonderful girlfriend. But he understood the fear of the townsfolk not accepting such a thing and he respected her for that. Many people did love the pumpkin king after all.

Sally would get a few glares here and there from some of the other women around but Jack made sure she felt welcomed. Other than that, the townsfolk were happy for their beloved pumpkin king. Everything was going well between the two. It was almost as if it were a dream that was until another nightmare was about unfold.


	2. The Plan

"Jack!"

Sally's scream pierced the air. His beloved rag doll was taken away from him for the third time. And Halloween Town was overrun by Oogie Boogie himself. No, this couldn't be happening again. Not after all that had happened; he couldn't have failed Halloween Town again.

His fears were then calmed once he jolted straight up from his bed. With a loud gasp of air and then a sigh of relief, he realized it was only a dream. Not soon after, Zero had slowly floated up to his owners and bed and tilted his head in concern. Jack smiled to keep Zero from worrying.

"I'm alright, Zero. It was just a nightmare."

Jack chuckled to himself.

Him being the most terrifying skeleton through the world, was having a nightmare. Jack's smile soon faded as he slumped back onto his pillow. This was the third he had the same nightmare and it seemed to be eating away at him. The fear, the guilt, the failure, and regret seemed to be consuming him alive. Zero whined as he laid himself down on Jack's lap. Jack petted him and Zero eventually fell asleep but Jack could not.

He didn't know why he was becoming increasingly bothered by his nightmares. Maybe being the pumpkin king was just overwhelming him, he thought to himself. Or maybe, just maybe, he was afraid of losing Sally. Jack sighed with frustration and disappointment. He wished he could just let it all go yet he couldn't help but to feel guilty. He had failed Halloween Town and messed up Christmas for the second time.

He felt the need to redeem himself and make up for the mistakes he made. Yet he didn't know how. Jack shook his head and yawned. Maybe he just needed to get back to sleep.

Jack slouched back down under the covers and fell back into a deep sleep. The next morning he was awoken by the creaky old rooster that screeched just as the sun had risen. Jack groaned as he got out of bed. He had a busy day ahead of him.

As much as he wished he could cancel his plans with the mayor and stay home, it was his duty to serve Halloween Town. It was the least he could do. As Jack waited on his coffee to cool down, he ate his scream cheese bagel in deep thought. As much as Sally appreciated him just being with her, he still felt the need to make it up to her. Yet he didn't know how. He knew this was partly because of his dreadful fear of losing her. He wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her or Halloween Town.

Jack shivered at the thought. No, now was not the time to be delving into such frightening thoughts. As he sipped on his coffee and finished his bagel, he then quickly bursted up from his chair and grinned widely.

"Aha! I know just the plan!" He exclaimed loudly. Zero quickly short up from his bed and dropped the candy cane out of his mouth. He was clearly spooked by his owner's sudden outburst.

"Wait. What am I thinking?" Jack scratched is head and defeatedly sat down in his chair.

"Who knows what Sally would say...or, even worse, Dr. Finkelstein may not approve of such an idea."

Jack sighed once again yet the thought lingered. It continued to float inside of his skull and he had grown worried. At the same time the idea excited him.

"Well, despite my worries...maybe I could just try it out...I am the pumpkin king after all." He muttered quietly to himself. His smile returned.

"Yeah, maybe I do have a chance!" Jack said he began to clean to the table. He was then interrupted by a familiar voice bursting through the door.

"Oh, Jack! I'm here to discuss Halloween Town's new security protocol!" The mayor said as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jack said as he rushed to the door. He then greeted the mayor with a usual handshake and a warm smile once he opened the door.

"Jack, good to see you on such a fine morning!" The mayor said as he took Jack's bony hand. The two then walked off to the main office to discuss security measures. It seemed to take all day until Jack had remembered that he had date. He quickly snapped out of his tired state and looked at the clock. It was already 8:23! As the mayor droned on about the blueprints, Jack stood up and gave an awkward cough.

"Mayor, I apologize but I have some other important business to do. Do you mind if we continue with our plans another day?" Jack asked as he looked at the mayor with pleading eyes.

"Oh, well of course Jack! I don't mean to keep you from your day. We can discuss plans tomorrow if your free. Just remember there's only 325 days left until next Halloween." The mayor replied. Jack nodded his head and rushed out of the office to the Witches Cove. That's when he had stopped himself midway before walking any further.

"Wait, now would be a perfect time to ask Sally!" He exclaimed happily. His eagerness then faded once again.

"Wait, I haven't asked Dr. Finkelstein yet!" Jack said as he turned around and headed to the laboratory. Despite knowing he would be late, he couldn't do such a thing without Finkelstein's permission. Once he reached the laboratory, he quickly wrote down a message to Sally saying that he would be late. He then gave the letter to Igor who hobbled away to give the letter to Sally. Dr. Finkelstein then inched closer to Jack, looking at him with a confused expression.

"I thought you would've been with Sally by now. What brings you here, my boy?" He asked. Jack smiled nervously.

"Well, doctor. This was sort of a last minute plan but...you know that I love Sally very much and I was thinking...I w-was thinking that maybe I could get your cursing to marry her?" Jack nervously scratched the back of his skull as he waited for the Doctor's response.

Finkelstein's eyes went wide as he lightly slammed his arms onto the sides of his wheelchair.

"Jack..I don't know what to say. As much as I would like to keep Sally here in my laboratory for running away...I think it's time I had let her be free...Besides, I know she will be you which makes me feel a little better. I mean, I couldn't think of anyone else to marry her. I would be honored to give the Pumpkin King my cursing." Dr. Finkelstein smiled as he looked up at Jack with a proud gleam shining through his goggles. Jack grinned widely.

"Thank you so much doctor! I couldn't be more thankful." Jack said as he eagerly left the building.

Jack quickly headed to the jewelry store to find the perfect ring to match the beauty of his beloved rag doll. Yet he had trouble finding the perfect one because a ring could not compare to her beauty. After a good 20 minuets of searching Jack had found the perfect ring. It was a silver band etched with a spiral design and to top it all off, it had a bat that held a bright ruby jewel in between the bats wings. After getting some more supplies for the date, Jack finally headed to graveyard and met up with Sally.

She sat upon the hill and looked haunting as ever with the moon illuminating every inch of her. She peacefully picked at a rose until she has noticed Jack gazing at her.

"Jack. I'm so glad to see you." She said as she met Jack upon the hill. She stood up and presented the layout before her. She had decked out sandwiches cut in the shape of pumpkins with blood red wine and her special home made soup for the side. To top it all off, she also brought red velvet cupcakes garnished with black sprinkles.

"Wow. Sally, you really did out do yourself. All this for me and I only brought chocolate covered Beatles." Jack said as he revealed a medium sized heart shape packed decorated with a spider web bow. Sally eyes fixated on the package but then they shifted up to Jack's empty black eye sockets. She smiled warmly and then set her hands atop of Jack's.

"Jack, you really didn't have to bring me anything. As long as your here, there's nothing else I could ask more for." Sally said. Jack's heart melted at the sweet comment she made. Things like that always made him thankful to have such a sweet girlfriend.

"Sally...I couldn't be more thankful to have you in my life."

With Jack's ever growing love, he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. This had caught Sally off guard first and she could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. Yet she couldn't help but to melt in his arms. Once the two broke away from the comforting kiss, they got to enjoy a delicious meal prepared by Sally with the usual interesting conversation. They eventually finished their meal and grew silent after the long heartfelt conversation. They then gazed at the stars as the couple held each other in their arms. Now was the perfect time.


	3. Be My Forevermore

As they say on the hill and gazed upon the stars, Jack gave a nervous cough as he dug for the ring in his coat pocket. He then grabbed it and hid it behind his back once Sally rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Thoughts buzzed through his head. He had never felt so nervous before in his lifetime. Jack took a deep breath and finally, began to speak.

"Sally, I-we need to talk." He said. Sally took her head off of his shoulder and raised eyebrow. While she did, Jack took another deep breath. He didn't understand why he was so worried. They were in a good relationship and she always made sure that Jack was okay. There was a highly unlikely chance that she would say no but alas, Jack sat upon the hill with a pit of nerves growing inside of him.

"We've been together for a very long time and the townsfolk are warming up to you. I'm happy to see that most of the townsfolk support us and are happy for us. It was quite a shock that Christmas night when we walked home together and gave each other a kiss goodbye."

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull. If he were still alive Sally would be able to see the beet red blush that would creep into his cheeks. Once he was done daydreaming of the past, he gave a dreamy sigh showing that he was growing more comfortable.

"Ah, that Christmas night. What an adventure that was! If it weren't for that night, I would have never known how you felt about me."

Jack paused and looked down. His eye sockets seemed to droop and his toothy grin was now a frown.

"If only I weren't cooped up in my home and lamenting all night in search of something great. Maybe, just maybe, I would've spent more time with you. But now, I get to spend all my time with you. And that's why I want to talk to you...Sally, you know that I love you. I love you very much. And-well...I was thinking...maybe ...maybe we could...step things up a bit."

Jack then stood up and revealed the box he had kept hidden behind his back. Jack the got down on one knee and grabbed Sally's hands that were covering her mouth from shock. She then smiled and teared up.

"Sally, will you marry me?"

Jack smiled and revealed the ring as Sally stared down at him with shock. It glistened in the moonlight but Sally was more beautiful. She then had busted out into a wide grin and began to cry.

"Of course, I will, Jack."

She said as she leaned in to kiss him. Jack's smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms around his now, new fiancée. They shared a passionate kiss but was soon, interrupted by Zero giving them a few barks of excitement which made the newly engaged couple chuckle.

"C'mere Zero." Jack gavw Zero some attention and so did Sally but then, Sally's smile faded once again. Her eyes had then glossed over with a concerned look as she looked past the hill towards the entrance of the graveyard. Jack had stopped petting Zero's head and noticed her concerned look.

"Sally, what's wrong?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She then snapped out of her entrancement and looked over at Jack with that familiar warm expression Jack knew well.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that...I'm concerned. What will the townsfolk think of us?" She asked.

"The townsfolk? Sally, you have nothing to worry about. Have you seen the looks we get when you and me arrive around town? Sally, they love you! I'm sure everything will be fine once we announce our engagement."

The couple happily smiled and Zero wagged his tail.

"But for now, we can wait to tell the town. It's time we focus on us."

Jack pecked Sally's cheek which caused Sally to blush. She chuckled and laid her head back on Jack's shoulder. Jack was right, even if he wasn't, Sally didn't care. As long as he was here, she knew she would be safe.


	4. The Slip

It had been a couple of days after Jack had asked Sally to be his newly wedded wife. They had decided to take their time and enjoy each other's company because they didn't feel the need to rush into the marriage. Besides, Jack and Sally had other things to focus on.

It had been a while since Jack had decided to visit Dr. Finkelstein and he felt the need to see him more since he would end up being his "father." Yet the two had a different bond than that of a father and a son and Jack was fine with that. They had a great friendship anyways.

As Jack walked to Finkelstein's laboratory he couldn't help but to notice that the townsfolk had stopped and stared at him. Of course, it was common for him but it seemed to be happening more often these days. Jack simply shrugged it off. They were probably curious as to why Jack was bringing a basket of goodies to Finkelstein's laboratory.

As he walked up the door and rang the doorbell, he was greeted by Igor opening up the door for him.

"Ah, Igor! Your just the man I wanted to see." Jack said with a smile. Igor tilted his head in confusion.

"Me? W-why, me?" Igor questioned. Jack rummaged through the gift basket and pulled out a bone shaped biscuit. Igor's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"Here you are! I know how much you love these biscuits." Jack said as he presented the biscuit to Igor. Igor laughed and clapped his hands and quickly snatched the biscuit out of Jack's hand. Igor scarfed down the treat with in a matter of seconds.

"T-thank you!" He said as he hobbled away. Jack chuckled but in the amidst of his joy he was interrupted by Finkelstein's voice.

"Ah, Jack. Good to see you, my boy." He said as Jewel helped pushed him down the stone ramp.

"Seems like I'm being haunted today." Finkelstein said with a toothy grin. Jack tilted his head.

"Haunted? What do you mean?" He asked, not getting the Halloween reference for once in his life.

"Well, you've caught me at a busy time. The mayor's here doing business with me. We've been coming up plans for Hallow's Eve celebration props. So far, we've had a few ideas." He grumbled. The Mayor was a little stubborn to work with.

"Oh, well I guess I-"

"Jack! Jack! You're here! What scary good timing you have!" The mayor rushed over to Jack as his arms flailed whilst he ran. The Mayor's worried face quickly switched to his usual happy smile.

"Oh, well hello." Jack said feeling a little irritated that his visitation plans were ruined.

"Jack, as you've probably already heard. Me and Dr.Finklestien here have been coming up with plans for the next Hallow's eve props! B-but I'm sorry, I hadn't told you first. You've been so busy around town and I never know where to find you!" The Mayor frowned. Jack sighed and put a hand on the Mayor's shoulder.

"Now, now. You don't need to worry. Despite my title, I love the fact that you and Dr.Finkelstein are working together make Hallow's Eve celebration even better." Jack consoled. The Mayor's face spun around.

"Good! Now, Dr. Finkelstein...if you don't mind, maybe we could get back to working? Maybe, Jack could join us?" The Mayor asked. Before the scientist and the skeleton could say anything, the entire crowd was interrupted by Sally announcing that lunch was ready.

"Dr.Finklestien. Mayor. Lunch is ready." Sally smiled as she held up a spoon. Sally's eye then shifted over to Jack.

"Oh, Jack! I didn't know you'd be here today." She said as she walked over to Jack. Jack grinned and gave Sally a peck on the cheek.

"I guess you could call it a surprise!" Jack joked. Sally chuckled but the others seemed to be oddly quiet. Jack and Sally then turned to look at the others. Then reality had hit them.

[I]The Mayor...

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me you were dating, Sally the rag doll!" The Mayor said with bouts of disbelief. Jack and Sally's eyes were wide with worry. Jewel chuckled to herself and couldn't help but give an "awe" in reaction. Dr.Finkelstein simply grumbled and motioned for Jewel to take him back to his workplace.

"I-I have to announce this as soon as I can! This is big news!" The Mayor ran away despite Jack calling out his name to listen to him.

"Mayor! Wait, please! Don't tell them just yet!" Jack yelled. Before the couple knew it, The Mayor was out the door and already in his car.

Jack sighed heavily to himself while Sally put her hands up to her head and shook her head in disbelief.

"Sally. I'm so sorry, I-" Sally shushed Jack and put up a finger to his non-existing lips.

"Jack, as nervous as I am...I'll be fine. It was just a simple mistake." She said trying her best to console Jack. Jack half-heartedly smiled. He always loved of how considerate she was to him. He felt as if he didn't deserve such a loving fiancée and soon to be wife.

"I know, but I can't believe I slipped and let the secret out. I could care less about me and my reputation. I'm more worried about you." He said as he grabbed Sally's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Sally felt a pit of nerves bubble up inside of her. She then looked into Jack's eyes and the concern he had for her. Her heart melted whenever he was worried about her, she never felt so...different. He was the only man that noticed the rag doll and finally, she had what she had been searching for. Yet now, things were going to be different since their relationship was now publicized by the Mayor. Now she would be getting more attention than she bargained for.

"Jack...don't worry about me. As long as I'm with you, I know I will be just fine." She said as she looked up at him. Jack's heart practically busted out of his rib cage yet some of that love was mixed with rage at the Mayor and worried about Sally. He then shook his head. Sally was right, as long as she was here, there would be nothing that could get in the way of their love for each other.


	5. Into The Shadows

"Important news, everyone! Important news! The King Of Halloween is now dating Sally, the rag doll!"

The mayors voice echoed through the town as he drove around the entire city of shocked citizens. Whisper could be heard throughout the town. Some citizens had known about this since Jack was only seen around town with Sally for the past few months. Yet others were in disbelief.

Jack shook his head. How could be so careless around the Mayor? The couple stood in silence as the Mayor's voice repeated the news. It were as if it were judgement day for the two. Despite Sally's consoling advice to Jack she had found it hard to take the moment in. Yes, she loved Jack dearly and she always felt safe when he was around yet now, now things would be different for them publicly. Most of the townsfolk were kind to her despite them not knowing much about the rag doll. She was Finkelstein's servant after all and she was usually locked away in the cold and brooding tower of hers. Yet, she understood why Finkelstein kept her locked away yet she couldn't help but go out and explore the town. She was a restless girl after all who couldn't help but to follow her heart and dreams.

Sally sighed mentally. She expected for some backlash from certain townsfolk when it came to dating the Pumpkin King. She would get looks and would overhear whispers coming from the female monsters from the town. At first she had thought it was just her imagination but the more and more she went out with Jack, the more dirty looks and whispers she would hear. The couple stood in the silence of their disbelief as the tried to process the moment one by one. Yet as the Mayor's voice grew fainter and fainter, Jack finally spoke up.

"Ah, That Mayor. He's always such a frantic and nosy conehead. But luckily, for us, we have nothing to worry about. Why don't we head out to the graveyard for some time alone?" Jack said with a toothy grin. Sally broke out into a smile. It would be good to get out and have some time alone, she thought. Sally didn't even need to say a word when her smile had said it all. Jack then opened up the door for her and the couple headed out with linked arms. Despite, them heading or for some time alone, Jack didn't realize that they would have to face the town as they headed to the graveyard.

"Jack...Jack!" The monsters hollered and hooted as they begun to cheer. Jack and Sally looked around in confusion. What where they do enthusiastic about? As the crowd of townsfolk began to cheer and whistle, Sally blushed profusely as she understood their message. Yet, Jack was clueless.

"Uh, Jack? Maybe, we should go somewhere else?" Sally asked as she inched closer to him.

Jack shrugged his bony shoulders.

"Your probably right but why is everyone cheering for us?" Jack asked quietly as he looked around. Sally fidgeted.

"Well, uh...there cheering about...the fact...that well, uh, were together." Sally fumbled over her words. She wasn't one for large crowds giving her such attention.

"Oh...well, let them cheer on them!" Jack said proudly. He reaffirmed his position and stood firmly. His bony chest stuck out a little more than usually and his chin was lifted a little higher too.

"I told you they would be happy for us!" Jack said excitedly. He took a tiny step back to make sure Sally was slightly more forward than him. Sally couldn't help but to smile out of embarrassment. This was the first time Jack had ever shown off his new fiancée. He usually didn't do such things in fear of making Sally uncomfortable yet he couldn't help himself. He was too proud of the acceptance and cheer that Sally was receiving and he knew that Sally did surely deserve the attention and praise. She deserved everything in the world and Jack would proudly give her anything and everything.

As the couple walked to the graveyard, Sally could overhear murmuring. She could practically feel the hidden she-monsters eyes glaring at her from the darkness. As much as it made Jack proud to show her off, she was awfully uncomfortable and disheartened. Yet, they continued to walk and thankfully, no one followed. Like the gentleman Jack was, he escorted her to the graveyard and made their way up Spiral Hill and sat at their iconic spot. It had grown to be dusk and the brightly flaming pumpkin begin to sink into the horizon.

"Oh, Sally. You don't know how happy I am! The town loves us. And they love you! Doesn't it feel wonderful?" Jack exclaimed. Sally gave a half hearted smile.

"Of course, it does Jack." She replies as she laid her hands atop of Jack's. Jack kissed her cheeked and stared at her for a moment. He thought he was alright until she saw a dull concerned look in her eyes. Something was up.

"Sally, what's wrong? You don't seem to excited about everything? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Jack worried. Sally shook her head.

"Oh no, Jack. You never make me uncomfortable. I was just taken off by the overwhelming event." She replied. She didn't feel like ruining Jack's moment by complaining about hers.

"Oh. You don't seem all too happy about it?" Jack confronted. He always knew when something was on her mind. He could practically see the gears turning around in her head.

"It's not that, it's just the townsfolk...I could hear the women murmuring...they didn't seem to happy about...us." She said quietly. Jack frowned but then a lightbulb had sprung out of his skull.

"Ah, they must be jealous. Well, they have right to be when I have such a wonderful wife." Jack blurted as he threw out his arms in joy. Sally turned beet red and chuckled. Jack had such a way with words but..wife?! They weren't even married yet. As Jack took a moment to look at Sally, he couldn't help but to not notice her extremely flustered state. Sally was a shy rag doll yet nothing had made her blush more furiously, not even his suavest of suave flirting.

That's when it hit him. His eye sockets went wide and if he had skin his whole face would've been crimson red. Wife...and they weren't even married yet. Jack shook his head and gave an awkward chuckle to brush off the butterflies floating inside of his rib cage.

"Oh, Jack. You always have such a way with words." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled whole heartedly and kissed the top of her head.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure they don't lay a hand on you." Jack affirmed as he looked around for any snooping citizens. The couple sat and gazed into the sky and a comforting silence enveloped them. Beyond the gates of the graveyard and a little past the town's main square, there in the darkness beneath Jack's stairway chuckled three little henchman. The took of their masks to look around as the townsfolk dispersed and went on with their usual business.

"I can't believe the word got out! Look at all those jealous monsters!" Shock reveled. Barrel chuckled and bounced along with Shock.

"Do ya think, that maybe, we could get the town on our side?" Barrel asked. Lock shook his head.

"How do you expect us to get the ENTIRE town on our side? They wouldn't betray Jack even if he did something wrong." Lock scowled. Shock frowned.

"Yeah, only someone such as Oogie Boogie could force Jack out of this town." Shock pouted. Lock rolled his eyes.

"So, what if the boss isn't here anymore? He never gave us anything! Even when we did do work. I say it's our time to get revenge on Jack. I'm tired of the old fool ruining our plans." Lock spat. Lock grinned.

"Yeah! Time to give that old bag of bones the what for!" Lock screeched. The three trick or treaters hopped in excitement and giggled a devilish laugh. As the began to skip around in circles until Barrel stopped in his tracks. Just like dominos, they topped atop of each other.

"Wait, we need a plan first. I know we don't have Oogie anymore but we'll need someone with more power than Jack." Barrel questioned. Before Lock and Shock could beards Barrel, they stood in question. Then, Lock snapped his fingers and looked over at Shock.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lock asked. Shock nodded her head. Barrel raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked. Lock and Shock rolled their eyes.

"The Holiday Doors, you idiot!" They said in unison. Barrel shook his head and put a hand up to it.

"Oh! Well, let's go then!" He hopped up in excitement. The three henchman took off running to Oogie's former lair and packed up for a right in their walking bathtub. They sang a tune as they headed to through the forest. Finally, the reached their destination.

As for Jack and Sally, the could hear the henchman giggling and singing a tune. Jack didn't think any of it until Sally spoke up.

"They seem pretty happy. I wonder what their up to?" She asked. Jack groaned.

"Probably devising a plan to cause some more mischief and mayhem." He rolled his eyes, well, if he had any. Sally shifted her eyes and looked up at Jack. His lack of empathy concerned him.

"Jack, don't you feel bad for them? I know they were meddlesome kids but...they have no one but themselves. All alone in that underground lair." Sally trailed off. Jack knew she was right but he had dealt with them before. They were more than troublesome that she thought.

"I understand Sally but they're more than trouble. You know how they all most destroyed Christmas. " He rebutted. Sally sighed in response.

"But Jack, they're all alone. They have no one to care for them." She replied.

"I know, I know. You have to remember that they were living with Oogie. Do you think that a monster like him would care about such kids? I've seen them around town on their own."

"I know, but still..." Sally sighed in disappointment. She knew that the kids had been living on their own for a while yet she couldn't help but to feel bad. They had no mother and no father to care for them. Yet, Jack was more concerned about the town and her. Yet her caring and motherly instincts told her to help Lock, Shock, and Barrel. And that's what she was going to do, no matter how meddlesome they were.


	6. The Plan (05-28 23:25:35)

The trio sang along and cackled as they made their way to the forest. When they weren't maniacally laughing or toting around, they discussed on what to do. Where they going to go back to Christmas Town? If so, what would they do?

The trio sighed in unison. They weren't well thought out until Barrel spoke up.

"Are we going to kidnap Sandy Claws again?" Barrel asked as he licked his swirly lollipop.

Lock shrugged.

"We did that last time and it didn't go so well." He replied. Shock shook her head.

"Why would do that again? Besides even if..." Shock gasped and her eyes went wide with gleam.

"Even if! We could possibly kidnap him again forcing Jack to save Santa again! If we hide Sandy in Oogie's old lair, he'll be right in our trap!" Shock swayed from side to side.

"That's not a bad idea...but there's one problem." Lock crosses his arms. Shock tilted her head.

"What are we going to do if our traps fail? Then what? We'll need backup but we don't know anyone else." He said feeling defeated already. Shock's eyes shifted downward.

"That's true..." She rubbed her chin and began to think. Barrel then snapped his fingers.

"Aha! I got it. Have you ever heard of the name, Krampus?" Lock and Shock cocked their heads with raised eyebrows.

"Krampus?"

"Yeah, Krampus. While I snuck into Jack's house for some candy, I overheard him talking on the phone. He mentioned the name Krampus and I almost blew my cover by my chuckling. He didn't say much about him. All I heard was Jack smiling and agreeing how wonderful it would be to have a new citizen. Maybe we could use him?" Barrel shrugged. Lock and Shock grinned devilishly.

"Interesting plan. I guess we'll be making a visit to Christmas Town then?" He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, hungry for revenge. The trio agreed and set off.

Soon the reached the doors and traveled down the spiral warp way to Christmas Town. They had made sure to bring their kidnapping supplies and double checked to see if they had everything. Once they were prepared, they made their way to Santa Clause's house. Yet, this time they made sure not to go through the front door. Lock, Shock, and Barrel climbed their way up to the roof of the house and scooted down the chimney. Once they reached the living room though, no one was there.

"That's strange. I'm sure Santa would be home." Lock looked around curiously.

Barrel shrugged.

"Maybe we should look around?" He asked. The trio nodded in agreement. They began to search the house. Not even Mrs. Clause was around. The trio were about to give up until Lock came across the pictures in the hallway.

"Hey, guys. Come look at this." He motioned for them. Shock and Barrel ran down the hallway and looked at the pictures. They were of Santa, his wife, and the elves. All young and old but one of them stood out.

"Could that possibly be who you were talking about?" Shock spoke up as she pointed at the small picture. Barrel shrugged.

"Probably."

The picture showed Santa Clause next to a strange goat like creature. It was pure black with horns but it wore a red coat like Santa's including a hat too. It had strange claw like hands and a tail but the most strange part of it, was that it seemed to be wearing a mask. It wore a happy elf like mask to "blend" in as it seemed. Why was he wearing a mask? And why was he so different from the other creature in Christmas Town? Barrel began to go deep in thought, maybe this was why Jack said he'd fit in so perfectly. He did look menacing and he appeared to have a strong build.

The thing is, they came here to capture Santa and Krampus. But Krampus may be more inclined to fight back unless they could convince him to be on their side. They trick or treaters were soon interrupted by a loud thud coming from downstairs near the hallway. They could then hear some frustrating audibly loud.

"Who's that?" Lock asked. Shock shook a little in her boots.

"He sounds loud and scary." She complained. Barrel smiled.

"Guys, I think we have our back up!" He said excitedly. He walked over the noise coming from the floor and tried to open the basement door but to no avail. It was locked but that didn't stop the trio. They were handy at picking locks so it was no big deal. Once Lock opened the door a loud roar spooked them.

"Woah! How cool" Barrel marveled. Lock and Shock grinned.

"Who goes there? Is that you Santa Clause?" Krampus squinted his eyes and the bright light. He couldn't see a thing.

"No. We're citizens from Halloween Town. We've come to see you." Shock yelled. Krampus tilted his head.

"See me? Santa said he wouldn't be sending me away until about two days?" He questioned. The trio began to head down the straits toward the heavy loaded cell. It was dark but Krampus had a dim light only illuminating his cell. There was a bed, books, a desk, and some left over plates and cups that were dirtied with food scraps.

"Why have you come down here to see me?" Krampus said menacingly.

"Nobody wants to see me." He growled as he turned away. Lock sighed.

"Barrel overheard Jack and Santa talking about you and how you'd be coming to stay with us in Halloween Town. We wanted to talk to you about something rather important." Lock said. He then looked at Barrel and Shock, he had no idea where to go from there.

"And what would that be?" Krampus asked, as he stroked his beard. Lock took a double look at the others before Barrel pulled them away.

"This is our chance! If we can convince him that Jack is a bad leader maybe he'll believe us and be on our side?" Barrel said in hopes they would agree. Shock scoffed.

"As if. He already knows that he's moving to Halloween Town and offering him freedom!" Lock reprimanded. Lock nodded in agreement.

"I agree...but..." Lock fragged our the word, he obviously had a solution.

"He hasn't even met the king himself! We could easily convince that he's a bad leader that only wants more citizens to his work." Lock beamed at his idea. Soon, Barrel and Shock did too.

"Well, Krampus. We came to warn you about Jack. Jack isn't the best leader. You see, Jack doesn't care about the citizens of Halloween Town. He only cares that they do his work for him. He treats us like slaves honestly. After Barrel had warned me about another citizen coming to move in so we wanted to warm them as soon as possible." Lock smirked as he looked Krampus. He seemed to be confused.

"What do you mean? Santa told me I'd fit in more over there? He said nothing but good things?" He questioned. Lock bit his lip.

"Well, he must've lied. Besides, he didn't tell you about the incident did he?" Lock grinned once again.

"Incident? What incident?" Krampus tilted his head.

"The Christmas Scandal! Our leader, Jack, overtook Christmas Town for his own priorities. But since you're locked down here,

I'm sure word doesn't get around quickly." Lock admitted. He hoped his excuses would work.

"So, you're telling me you're leader wanted to enslave Christmas Town for himself? Why would he do that?" He asked.

"He did it, because he wanted to make Christmas his own holiday." Lock explained. Krampus seemed to be taken off by such news.

"Oh...well, I'm not surprised Santa lied to me..." He said as he went over and sat at the corner of his cell. His long ears went flat.

"Really? Why do yuh say that?" Barrel blurted as he licked his pop. Krampus sighed.

"You see, Santa lied to me about fitting in. He said I'd fit right in if I wore this mask that you see beside me. That people would accept me, but they didn't. They didn't like the way I handled Christmas. Neither did Santa. He would always make excuses on why I could never join him on the holiday too. One night, I snuck out and had found a naughty child roaming Santa's workshop so I took things into my own hands and punshied the child as I was supposed to. The elves didn't like that very much and neither did Santa when he found it later that night. So, Santa locked me away here. " Krampus moped. He felt ashamed yet angry that Santa would do such a thing. But that's when the trick or treaters saw their chance for a new recruit.

"Well, he may not have completely lied...you would fit in with the other creatures at Halloween Town...but what did you do that made everyone one so mad?" Barrel asked. Krampus turned around to face them.

"You see, I punish naughty children. I usually spank them child or scare them so that they would learn their lessons on being naughty. Their vile little brats, the naughty ones. And if they deserve a curse, they deserve a curse but Santa doesn't like that. He doesn't like the way I handle Christmas." Krampus scoffed. He was disgusted.

"I also punished naughty elves but usually they would come running to Santa. Then he'd coddle them and go off to scold me." He said as he fell back into a moping slump. He didn't know what was so wrong about it.

Lock grinned and nudged Shock.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lock asked.

Shock nodded.

"Hey, Krampus. If we set you free, you'd be free to do whatever you want! If you come back with us to Halloween Town you could punish naught citizens. Maybe, even Jack if you wanted since he's such a bad ruler." Shock tempted him. Krampus' ears perked up, they were right. These children were being treated wrongly by their own naughty ruler. And maybe, just maybe, Krampus could do some good for once.

"You're saying I could punish a naughty ruler?" Krampus beamed as he headed closer to them. Lock nodded.

"Yep! Then we'll be free of his terrible reign!" Lock said with excitement. Krampus clapped his hands.

"That sounds wonderful! But...but how am

I going to get out? And what about Santa?" He asked. Barrel chuckled.

"How do you think we got down here? We picked the lock to find you. And as for Santa we'll..." The trio grinned. It wasn't too long before Krampus was free of his cage. Krampus laughed as he stretched his hind legs and arms, it felt so good to be free of that stuffy place.

"Freedom never felt so good. I've been locked in their for years and now you three show up. This truly is my lucky day." He said as he swayed his tail happily. The trio smiled along with him.

"This might be great and all but what about Santa again?" Krampus asked in curiosity. Lock patted his knee.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with him once he realizes you're gone." He said. Krampus shrugged it off. He didn't care. He was free now. Free to do whatever he wanted.


End file.
